Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?
by LuckyDuck932
Summary: A drabble based off of "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" from Frozen. Winter had always been Herbert's favorite season, and for a good reason.


**Author's Note: I don't own **_**Spamalot**_** and its characters nor the song from **_**Frozen**_**. Just the product of my snow-day burden.**

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

You wouldn't think it, but Herbert loved the snow. At five years old, there was nothing quite as _magical_ as the first big snowfall of the year. Over the night, a thick, slivery blanket had tucked itself around the city. When Herbert awoke, he raced to the window and crawled onto the window seat, his nose pressed against the glass as he stared with awe at the Swampcastle's expansive yard – statues in the back wrapped in sheets of snow, the weeping willow glittering like it was made of icicles.

He squealed in delight as he raced to his closet where his Nanny had pulled his box of winter clothes the other night, know the weather might turn. She was thankfully wise (or unwise, however you viewed) to put it in close reach of the average five-year-old.

Not even caring that he still was in his pajamas, he ripped open the box and pulled out the swishy brown snow pants and his mittens, Fair Isle hat and scarf, and thick blue jacket. The last thing to go on was the pink boots that he had asked his Nanny to buy him (he had originally asked his father for the new snow shoes, but his father's response came from both his mouth and the back of his hand).

Once nestled into his snow gear, Herbert ran down the hallway and the stairs, through the living room and out the front door in the glorious, sparkling morning. He ran right past his father, who asked where he was going in such a hurry, never answering. He didn't slow down until he ran up to the Conell's intimidating porch to ring for his best friend and next-door neighbor, Lucky.

He had to stand on his tiptoes to ring the doorbell but it was answered at once by who he was waiting for. Lucky was in her matching purple snow suit, a little snug on her – if it was her sweater tucked underneath it or it was just snug, Herbert couldn't tell.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure!"

And the two disappeared into the still drifting snow. Herbert was so serious with the actual building than Lucky. He focused on gathering the perfect amount of snow for the base. He had started the middle snow ball when Lucky threw a snowball at him. Easily distracted, even as a child, he stopped focusing intently on the work of building a snowman and threw it at Lucky.

This of course lead to Lucky chasing after Herbert and eventually tackling him into a snowdrift, Herbert squealing as Lucky pinned him down. Eventually their snowman did get built, and warmed up by Lucky's ski hat and Herbert's scarf, but their tussle in the snow had left the two shivering and wet, only to be warmed up by the hot chocolate made by Lucky's housekeeper and the fire that her father had set in the fire place.

Even at thirteen years old, Herbert was as excited as a child on Christmas morning when the first snow came. A little late than wanted – it was January already- but it was thoroughly welcomed. The snow clothes had been hung up already in his closet, ready and waiting for the day where Herbert would tug them on and rush down the stairs over to Lucky's house.

He had the common sense to change out of his loose tee-shirt and sweatpants into jeans and a sweater before pulling on his black snow pants, hand-knitted hat that had a few sloppy stitches but was adored none the less, gloves, and his boring brown snow-boots. The pink uggs had been quickly grown out of, but he kept them hidden away in the closet as a memento of a fond childhood memory.

His father didn't ask where he was going, he didn't care really what his son did. Herbert skidded over the newly fallen snow and nearly slipped on an icy portion of Lucky's steps. He rang the doorbell as he had always done on snow days with Lucky.

But when she answered the door, she was still in her pajamas, her braided hair puffing out from where she had set it last night.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He asked just as he had always asked. But then he saw several other girls walk up behind her.

"I – can't Herbert," Lucky awkwardly admitted as she looked over to her friends. Snowmen were for little kids, anyway. "Busy."

"Okay," he said, quietly. So much for best friends. "Bye."

He rushed down the stairs and went over to his own yard to build the traditional winter friend by himself for the first time. He tried to busy himself with creating the best one yet before a familiar snowball hit him in the back of the head, the snow melting down into the back of his neck. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lucky, strolling up with her hands stuffed into the pockets. She comment how the head needed a little work on the sculpting. Herbert didn't even ask where her other friends had went, it was just the two of them like the old days.

Herbert watched from his window as the cars filed out of the street and drove off into dark, snowy night. A bleak November snowfall was a miserable background, but it had been a miserable day. Herbert couldn't bear to watch any longer as the final SUV pulled out of the Conell's driveway and disappeared, and he pulled the curtains closed, wanting to end this morose play.

He stood up from the window seat and walked up to the closet to hang up his suit jacket next to the khakis and his old Halloween costume. He grabbed his coat from where he seat it on the bed and went downstairs to where he found his father sprawled out over the couch, FOX blaring, amber-hued Scotch in hand. He didn't even acknowledge his son's presence.

Herbert opened the door and walked across the yards to the Conell's grand porch. He knocked this time, it felt more personal.

Lucky answered the door this time, wearing her black dress, her eyes puffy with tears. Mascara was smeared from her eyes, her bun messy and lopsided. Words didn't need to be spoken. She collapsed against Herbert and sobbed.

With her father gone, Herbert knew there would be no one there to make a fire to warm them up after coming inside, no one to permit the marshmallow throwing contest they had and even join in.

Herbert hugged Lucky tighter and asked, a near whisper, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"


End file.
